


To Believe

by ItsMxTwist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Betaed, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Credence Barebone has a bunny mutation, Credence Barebone has a telekinesis quirk, Credence is Yamada Shin'you, Dadzawa, F/F, F/M, Happy Credence Barebone, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Past Child Abuse, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMxTwist/pseuds/ItsMxTwist
Summary: Aizawa Shōta thought that today was going to be perfectly normal, it was a quiet night and he was doing a night patrol around Musutafu. Nothing about this night seemed much different than others so he did not understand why he felt so on edge. He scanned the horizon of the city listening for anything that could be causing this feeling but everything seemed surprisingly calm. Of course he did know that looks could be deceiving.Or the story where Shōta and Hizashi adopt Credence and gives him the love he deserves. A BNHA/Fantastic Beasts crossover.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. The Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I have had this idea and really wanted to write it. This was beta read and edited by someone I know on discord and I thank them very much. Credence in this has a telekinesis quirk with a secondary bunny mutation. I hope you guys like this and I will try to update when I can, but as college student I cannot make promises. I will do my best though.

Aizawa Shōta thought that today was going to be perfectly normal, it was a quiet night and he was doing a night patrol around Musutafu. Nothing about this night seemed much different than others so he did not understand why he felt so on edge. He scanned the horizon of the city listening for anything that could be causing this feeling but everything seemed surprisingly calm. Of course he did know that looks could be deceiving. 

All of a sudden the quiet of the night was shattered as his cellphone rang. He sighed as he answered it, seeing it was a number from the police department. 

“What do you need me for?” He asked, wanting to get to the point.

“Eraserhead! Hello I am sorry if I am interrupting anything, but we need you to come to the coordinates I’m about to give you. We could really use your help here.” The somewhat frantic tone of the officer did not go unnoticed to Aizawa.

“What’s going on?”

“Well we were called to an apartment complex because a tennent heard screaming coming from the floor below them. Apparently this hasn’t been the first time they heard something like this happening this month but this was the most intense they heard. When my men went in to investigate they found a young boy and his mother, it appears that the boy has some sort of telekinesis quirk and it’s out of control right now.”

“So you need me to come and erase his quirk.” 

“ We are not sure what happened but the boy is crying and isn’t responding to anything we say and his mother and some of my men who tried to go in and help him can’t move due to his quirk. We think he might be injured.” the officer hurriedly explained. Upon hearing that Aizawa immediately leapt into action.

“Alright I’m on my way.” He said as he hung up the phone.

As he arrived at the apartment complex he saw some officers standing outside the building talking amongst each other. He landed nearby them and they turned their attention to Aizawa. 

“Eraserhead, thank goodness you're here. The kid is on the fourth floor in apartment 4E, tread lightly. We aren't too sure on the range or extent of the quirk. So far it seems to be just affecting people who have walked into the room.” The officer supplied.

“I will, besides all I need is to be able to get him in my line of sight to erase his quirk.” Aizawa said in confidence. He walked up the steps to the apartment keeping his ears and eyes open to any signs of danger. Even if he knew there would be none around he was on guard. 

Walking into the apartment he could hear the sounds of a child crying farther into it. The living room and the kitchen looked completely normal, save for the crosses on the far wall. The sounds of distress grew louder as he walked deeper into the apartment. He walked down the hallway and saw an open door where he could hear where the source of the sound was. 

As he looked in he could see there were several officers seemingly frozen in place hovering a couple inches off the ground, a woman with shoulder length dark brown hair in a similar position to the officers was only a foot away from a small form on the ground which he could hear was the one who was crying. Aizawa walked in and activated his quirk and the woman and officers dropped to the ground, he continued to the small form and could see the child more clearly now. He was extremely small and pale with short black hair crudely cut into a bowl cut and rabbit ears dropping down to his shoulders. Aizawa noted he had no shirt on and that blood had created small pools around the kid. 

“Hey kid, it’s alright I’m here.” Aizawa tried to help calm the kid down. The kid looked up with a bit of confusion on his face.

“He-he doesn’t know much Japanese. He speaks English.” The woman with shoulder length dark brown hair stated, Aizawa then noted she was holding a belt in her hand.

“Alright, hey kid it’s gonna be okay. My name is Eraserhead, I’m a pro hero. Would you be okay with me picking you up?” The kid gave a slight nod in response. Aizawa gently picked the kid up and sure enough there was lacerations along his back which was coated in drying blood. 

“Alright I sure hope you officers can handle this woman here, this kid needs medical attention I will take him to Recovery Girl.” Aizawa grabbed a sheet from the mattress that was sitting in the corner of the room and wrapped the kid in it, partly to help stop the bleeding but also to help with the chill that had settled due to it being nearly winter. He hurried out of the apartment and took out his phone to make an important call. 

“Aizawa I sure hope that you realise that it happens to be very late.” The familiar voice of Shūzenji Chiyo, or Recovery Girl, was heard from the phone.

“I know, but this is an emergency. I have a young boy who needs medical attention and I trust you more than any other doctor to deal with this.” 

“Alright I will head right into my office. I hope I will meet you there.” Her voice suddenly worried.

“Also, if you could call Tsukauchi, I have a feeling this case will need to involve a detective.”

“Of course see you soon.”

Aizawa reached UA in about twenty minutes, leaping from roof to roof to make the time as short as possible. When he got to Recovery Girl’s office she was there waiting for them. Aizawa gently handed over the small boy to her as she went to get to work. The kid had fallen asleep sometime when he was running to UA.

  
  


...

  
  


Credence made a mistake, that much he knew. He was not allowed to watch the tv at all and yet he still snuck out of his room after his ma went to bed to watch the heroes on the screen. They were so cool and amazing, taking down villains and saving people, bringing hope to those around them. He wanted to be one someday; it was his dream. Even though he kept the tv quiet so that ma wouldn’t hear she still somehow knew that he did it. He was too distracted to realize she was walking up behind him until she shut the tv off and dragged him to his room. 

His back hurt from the belt and he was crying. He knew his mom didn’t like his crying but he couldn’t help it. Credence just wanted it to stop, he hated the pain and just wanted it all to stop. Suddenly everything did seem to stop, men had come in but they seemed to stop as well. He didn’t know how much time had passed all he knew that it had all stopped. As sudden as it seemed that everything had stopped it started and as a man with long black hair and glowing red eyes walked in. He said something that Credence couldn’t understand. He heard his ma talk but didn’t pay attention.

“Alright, hey kid it’s gonna be okay. My name is Eraserhead, I’m a pro hero. Would you be okay with me picking you up?” The man asked. The man seemed nice even if a bit unkempt. He was apparently a hero as well. Credence nodded yes, hoping that he would be able to take the pain away. The man picked him up and wrapped him in a sheet while talking to the men who had walked into the room earlier. When the man had gotten him outside the man took out a phone to call someone. As they left the apartment complex Credence fell asleep, he wanted to stay awake to see what would happen but he was just so tired. He drifted off to darkness.


	2. Shin’yō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shōta and Hizashi want to adopt the kid, Tsukauchi does what he can to help, and Credence gets a new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done! I am glad to actually be working on this. Hopefully you like this chapter. Just so you know I am using the romaji spelling.

Aizawa sat in a chair near the bed where the kid was sleeping. Recovery Girl had documented and dressed his wounds. Tsukauchi walked in and gave a small nod to Aizawa.

“So this is the kid?” He said looking down at the small figure laying in the bed.

“Yep, and I’m really hoping we can get that kid away from that woman. From what we saw I don’t think she can adequately care for a kid.” Aizawa sighed, he never could really understand people like Barebone. 

“So do you have any plans for how we are going to handle this?” Tsukauchi asked.

“Well we certainly have enough evidence to put her away, after that we will need to get the kid someplace where he can be happy. He needs a family who can care for him.” 

“Any ideas as to who can take him in?”

“Well I will need to ask Hizashi, but I definitely have an idea for who could take him in.” He smirked. As he said that a certain tall, energetic, blond burst through the door.

“HEY SHŌTA!” He half-yelled.

“Hizashi, quiet. We don’t want to wake the kid. He needs his rest.” Aizawa rubbed his temples. As much as he loved Hizashi he could be unnecessarily loud at times. 

“Oh sorry, just excited that we could be adopting a kid.” Hizashi said embarrassedly. 

“I know, but we aren’t confirmed yet. Though I do have doubt that Barebone will be getting him back.” Aizawa looked down at the kid sleeping on the hospital bed. 

“So what exactly happened?” Hizashi asked.

“I was called to an apartment where Ms. Barebone was living with her son. From what I know he apparently snuck into the living room to watch tv after he thought Ms. Barebone went to sleep. She walked in on him watching tv and she thought the appropriate punishment was whipping him with a belt..” Aizawa explained. 

“That’s...what the fuck kind of punishment is that. He doesn’t even look like he’s six.” Hizashi’s face had fallen as he walked over to the bed Credence was on. 

“It doesn’t appear that that was the first time it happened, We will have to see if he wants to be adopted by us but we will do what we can to make sure we get him to a loving home.”

“Well Shō I would be happy for us to adopt him if he wants us to.” A couple of moments after Hizashi said this Credence started to stir. He sat up and looked around the room cautiously as his eyes went from person to person. 

“Hello Credence, I’m detective Tsukauchi. The other people here are the pro heroes Eraserhead also known as Aizawa Shōta, Present Mic or Yamada Hizashi, and Recovery Girl or Shūzenji Chiyo. I will want to ask you a couple of questions if you are okay with that.” Credence gave a small nod in response. 

“Has Ms. Barebone been the one harming you?” Tsukauchi asked.

“Yeah, when-whenever I did something she didn’t like she’d use the belt.” Credence looked down at his hands which were clenching the bedsheets.

“And did this happen often?” 

“Yes, I don’t really follow the rules that well-well. I try to though,” Tears started glistening at the corners of the kid’s eyes. 

“Did she ever not let you have things like food?”

“Yeah if I was...didn’t listen then she didn’t let me have food.” The kid seemed to become more distressed.

“Alright, so I think that is what we need. Now these two have a question for you,” Tsukauchi pointed to Aizawa and Hizashi. 

“Since we know that Ms. Barebone can’t adequately care for a child, my husband Hizashi and I were wondering if you’d let us adopt you.” Aizawa stated plainly. The kid’s eyes widened at this statement which Shōta noted with a hint of amusement. 

“Yeah we’ve been wanting to have a kid, and you seem like you would be a good fit. For one I am fluent in English which will be helpful since that is your first language. Shōta is also pretty good at it, even though he’s not quite as fluent he can at least hold a moderate conversation. Of course if you’d rather be adopted by someone else we would be happy to help find a family for you.” HIzashi rambled. 

“I think I’d like to be adopted by you two.” Credence spoke this carefully. “You seem nice and you helped me.”

“Well then I guess we will have to make sure to get all the arrangements made then!” Hizashi exclaimed, but luckily held his volume at tolerable levels. “First things first, your name. You will probably want one that’s in Japanese. Since your previous guardian was just here on a work visa you didn’t have to have one. You’ll be living here now though so we should fix that.” A thoughtful look was on Hizashi's face as he thought.

“Any ideas Zashi?” Shōta asked.

“Well how about Shin’yō, it means trust and faith. Like how a credence is a belief in something. I think it would be fitting.” Hizashi smiled at his husband.

“That’s...not a bad idea actually. I think there is a direct translation of Shin’yō to credence. What do you think, kid?”

“I think I like it.” He muttered. 

“Ah I can’t wait to take you home! Oh you’re gonna love our cat she’s really super soft and friendly.” Hizashi nearly squealed from excitement. 

“You have a cat?” Shin’yō perked up as he heard that.

“Oh yes her name is Mochi because she is white like mochi dough. She’s a little bit chunky but very cuddly.” 

“I can’t wait to meet her. I love cats but my ma hates animals. I would always pet the cats I saw on the streets though.” He bounced a bit out of excitement, cats had to be one of the best animals. Even though Shin’yō loved most animals. 

“We should probably figure out whose family name you’ll be taking. On legal forms it will hyphenated like ours’, Aizawa-Yamada, but we should pick one for things like school forms.” Aizawa interrupted. They did have some important things to do if they were going to adopt this kid. 

“We should use Yamada, it’s a common enough last name that nobody will think twice.” Hizashi reasoned. 

“That’s true. It’s common enough that you two sharing a family name wouldn’t be too weird. We don’t need anyone trying to harass him into getting you to meet them if they find out your civilian name” Aizawa said thoughtfully. Present Mic was a famous pro hero and radio star so no doubt people would be all over the kid if they found out he was one of his parents. Sure Aizawa might be an underground hero but what if the kid wanted to attend UA in the future, it would be too obvious if they shared the same family name. 

“Alright so it’s settled. We will have some work to do before we can take you home, you probably need to rest a bit here as well, but it shouldn’t take too long.” Hizashi cheered. 

“I’m excited..I am happy about the cat. Also that you guys are going to be my parents.” Shin’yō smiled and started shifting around happily. 

“At least I know you will be going to a good home. These two here certainly know how to care for a kid better than that woman.” Snarked Recovery Girl. While Tsukauchi headed to the police station to help finish the case, Shōta and Hizashi proceeded to pass some time talking to Shin’yō about what he liked so they had someplace to start with his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to comment advice or ask a question feel free. I will try to answer the best I can and I hope you guys have a good day readers!


	3. Welcome Home Shin'yō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hizashi and Shōta bring home Shin'yō and have some wholesome time. Shin'yō is very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys who are still reading. I wrote this simple wholesome chapter as we are making our way to the actual meat of this story. If you ever have a question about this then feel free to ask. Also I will be using the romanji spellings of the names so they might look a bit different.

After a week Mary Lou was arrested on charges of child abuse and neglet. Tsukachi had known she would have no chance to win this fight with all the evidence in his corner and he was right. Shōta, Hizashi, and Shin’yō were all excited by this news as now Shin’yō could be officially adopted by the two heroes. Recovery Girl was happy to see the younger kid get placed in excellent hands and had no doubt he would be raised well.

Shōta and Hizashi spent a lot of time working on Shin’yō’s room. They both wanted it to be just right. The room was mid-sized and the walls had been painted a soft blue color with white trim and had posters of heroes such as All Might, Present Mic, and The Wild Wild Pussycats on them. A bed was placed in one corner that had a light turquoise duvet that had white bunnies on it. On top of the bed were many plush cats and bunnies. A nightstand that had a lamp and clock sitting on it stood by the left side of the bed. There was a white dresser that soon would be filled with clothes that their new son would pick out sitting across from the foot of the bed.

Both the pro heroes had already picked up Shin’yō and Hizashi was driving them to a shopping center so they could finish getting everything that they needed. Shin’yō was nervous about being in a crowded area but he knew that his new dads would take care of him. Hizashi was translating what some of the storefronts said since he didn’t really know any Japanese. They had been working on it though and he could recognize some of the hiragana on signs in front of shops. 

“Here we are little listener!” Hizashi said as they walked into what was definitely a clothing store. There were many different types of clothing in an astounding array of colors, Shin’yō didn’t even know where to start. After looking around for a bit he picked out some shirts with cats and bunnies on them, as well as some pairs of shorts that were very comfortable. They grabbed some other necessary articles of clothing including a light blue jacket that was very soft and an adorable white and blue backpack that had a bunny theme. 

They all left the store satisfied and stopped by an ice cream shop. Shin’yō had cautiously ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream while Hizashi ordered a vanilla and strawberry and Shōta a salted caramel. They relaxed as they ate their ice creams and watched the people going by. After they had finished they went back to the car to head home, where Shin’yō’s new life was only just beginning. 

As they walked in through the door of the apartment their cat immediately came to greet them. Mochi sniffed at Shin’yō with some curiosity before rubbing her head on his hand, which sparked laughter from the kid as he ran his hand over the cat’s plush coat. 

“It’s good to know she likes you.” Shōta hummed as he watched the interaction. Mochi was a friendly cat but even then who knows how they would react to a new person.

“Maybe she could smell him on us so that’s why she likes him so much.” Hizashi laughed, though he did have a point as Mochi rolled over and let the kid rub her belly. Shōta carefully stepped around the kid so he could go make sure the new clothes got washed cause god knows what stuff has touched these clothes. As he went to do this Hizashi showed Shin’yō around the house. 

“Here we have the living room, feel free to watch the tv if you want even though it’s all in Japanese.” Hizashi explained showing the kid where to find the remote and how to turn the tv on and which buttons controlled the volume and channels. “This is where we usually are if we aren’t at work. If we aren’t here then likely we’re in our room, just knock first okay.”

“Over here is the kitchen where we have all the food, we made sure to put all your snacks low enough in the pantry for you to reach.” He indicated to the lowest level which was filled with kids snacks such as apple sauce packets, cookies, different types of chips, and fruit snacks. “Just make sure to not make yourself sick or spoil your meals okay Shi, other than that feel free to have what you like. You can tell us if you run out of something or don’t like a snack. If you want to get something from the higher shelves or from the fridge tell us and we can get it for you. I know you have telekinesis but I would prefer you just ask us for right now.” 

They left the kitchen and moved down the hallway as Hizashi explained each room and its use. He pointed out the bathroom, office, his and Shōta’s room, guest room, and finally reached Shin’yō’s new room where Hizashi opened the door with a flourish to reveal. To say that Shin’yō was happy would be an understatement as he carefully walked into the room and explored it. He looked at the hero posters on the wall, then moved over to the bed where he gently picked up a plush rabbit from the pile of toys and hugged it before softly exclaiming. “This is amazing.” 

Hizashi looked at his son with excitement and joy as he looked around the room, eyes moving from the hero posters on the wall to the plush toys that laid on the bed. He was completely mesmerized by the room which held more than anything he could ever remember having combined. Soon Shōta joined Hizashi by the door of the room, watching Shin’yō smile with fondness as he started to talk about the heroes on the posters and what they did in their fights with villains. They all had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.


	4. Not Always Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin’yō goes to elementary and things don't go as smoothy as they like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa new chapter! Here you go you lovely peeps hope you enjoy this.

Life had been going good for Shin’yō for the next few years. He was now nine and had advanced greatly in his education and he was now mostly fluent in Japanese. However he was currently pouting as Shōta was trying to get him to go into his new elementary school. For the past three years he had been getting mentored by Nedzu, but Shōta knew that perhaps too much time with the Principal of UA may not be the best.

“Listen Shi, I know you want to continue being mentored by Nedzu but going to a school where you could interact with other kids would be a great experience for you.” Shōta explained. He knew the kid was not an extrovert but he didn’t want the kid to deal with having the same lack of social experience that he did. 

“I know you want me to learn how to get along with others, but I don’t know anyone who would go to this school. What if no one likes me?” Shin’yō leaned back against the seat where he sat in the back of the car. He didn’t want people to make fun of his bunny ears or the fact he still wasn’t perfect with his Japanese. 

“I know you don’t want the other kids to make fun of you, but just give it a chance. If you get made fun of, I would be sure to help you with dealing with them. You’re a bright kid Shi and I want to try to give you as much of a normal life as you can get. If things get bad here just tell me and I will do what I can to help and even remove you if need be,” Shōta turned back in his seat to look at Shin’yō. “Just know that your Papa and I love you, and that we will always do what we can to help. Now let’s go in. We got here early so I could talk to the principal here.” 

The principal appeared to be a rather normal looking man with short dark brown hair. Though there was no obvious quirk, both Shōta and Shin’yō knew he had a quirk that allowed him to read extraordinarily fast, which probably came in use as a principal. 

The man greeted them as they walked in. “Ah. Aizawa-san and Yamada-kun I presume? I’m pleased to meet you.” 

“Hello Principal Watanabe, I know I already explained to you why I wanted to meet with you before Shin’yō started his classes here. I wanted to go over again that Shin’yō is still working on his Japanese. He’s mostly fluent but might have some troubles, I certainly hope the teachers will be understanding of this when it comes to his work.” Shōta rather unenthusiastically explained, he had no time for any games here. 

“I can assure you Aizawa-san that we will make sure his teacher understands that Japanese isn’t his first language. If he needs his assignments in English we would be willing to provide that accommodation for him. Yamada-kun has shown to be an intelligent individual from what his file said on him.” The Principal Watanabe said assuredly. 

“Good, Shin’yō is a smart kid with a good head on his shoulders. If he has any problems try to speak with me first. His father can be a bit dramatic so it’s best to let me deal with it and we were in agreement on that.” 

…

If Shin’yō was going to be completely honest, his first day at this school sucked. Sure the girls in his class seemed alright, they either left him alone or took an interest in his ears and tail, but the boys were dreadful. They had been bugging him since the start of recess by trying to grab and pull his ears and tail and calling him names. It was very annoying how they seemed to single him out the first day as a weakling. Shin’yō couldn’t really do much about anything since he knew he could get into trouble for using his quirk on a classmate. He’d just have to deal with it and talk with Dad if it kept happening or got worse. 

By the time he got home from school he was done with everything and it was evident to Shōta that the first day hadn’t gone so well. Most days were like that for Shin’yō as he tried to focus on his schoolwork and be nice with the students that weren’t harassing him, he simply had to deal with the hands grabbing at his ears and tail and the jeers from the rude classmates. One day though things took a turn for the worse as their teacher asked them what they wanted to be when they grew up. 

“I can’t believe bunny boy here thinks he can actually be a hero.” One of the boys from his class said to him during their recess, Shin’yō remembered this was the one with a quirk that allowed him to transform his nails into steel claws. 

“You don’t really know much about me so how can you be so sure I can’t be a hero?” He retorted. Honestly people like this were so annoying.

“Come on bunny boy, you don’t have a flashy quirk or anything. All you have is rabbit ears and tail, and all you can do is move things around. No way you can be a hero with a dumb quirk like that.” The boy jeered, the other boys who had been standing around and watching were snickering. 

“Mandalay has Telepath, Ragdoll has search. Both quirks may not be the best in combat but who said all heroes are ones who fight off villains. My quirk would be excellent in rescue and recovering missions, even though it probably would have some use in battle as well.” Shin’yō glared at the other kid. This only seemed to agitate the kid further.

“Ugh just accept you’ll be worthless as a hero!” The kid yelled as he launched himself at Shin’yō, claws raked across his left arm as he blocked the attack from reaching his face. Using his quirk Shin’yō pushed the kid back, who promptly landed harshly on his back. 

“I’m telling the teacher!” He shouted as he got up and ran away.

“Wow he can dish out an attack but can’t seem to take one, coward.” Shin’yō grumbled as he tried to stem the bleeding from his arm. Soon enough the kid came back with their teacher in tow.

“What happened here? Hinata-kun told me that you attacked him with your quirk?” She asked worriedly. 

“Sorry sensei, he had attacked me first with his claws so I pushed him away using my quirk.” Shin”yō explained.

“Let’s get you to the nurse to help with that wound, everyone else go inside to the classroom while I take care of this situation.” She ordered as she grabbed the clawed kid by the back of his uniform and guided Shin’yō to follow her.

…

Aizawa was currently very pissed as he sat in a chair in the principal’s office, glaring at the principal. He rarely felt anger like this but it was justified. “You want me to have Shin’yō apologize to this kid? The same kid who not a second earlier had rather seriously injured him with his quirk?” 

“I know it might seem unfair but Yamada also attacked Hinata with his quirk.” The Principal said meekly, Aizawa snapped at him. 

“He defended himself using his quirk, Shin’yō got deep cuts on his arm while this kid doesn’t even have a scratch. If you think that I’m going to let him not be able defend himself without getting in trouble for it you’re wrong. This is what I hate about schools like this; you punish those who try to defend themselves because of your “no tolerance” crap. This kid purposefully hurt Shin’yō. I am done with having to come in here and repeatedly telling you to control the other kids.” 

“I do think you are blowing this out of proportion Aizawa-san.” He stated.

“No I am not, every day he comes home with scapes from being knocked into or attacked by other kids. The few kids that were nice to him don’t talk with him anymore because they don’t want to be bullied. They pull on his tail and ears, steal his homework, and ruin his lunch. I will not tolerate this, he hates coming to school because of these kids and yet you do nothing to fix it. I’m not really sorry about this but I will always do what I believe is best for Shin’yō and with how things have been going I have decided to remove him from this school.” Aizawa finished saying this with a glare. “I have given you far too many chances.”

Shin’yō sat in the back of the car, his wound had been somewhat healed by the nurse and was dressed in bandages. He was quiet as he looked down at his hands. Shōta observed this looking back in the rearview mirror to where he was sitting. Finally after a couple of minutes he felt the courage needed to ask the question.

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No I’m not,” Aizawa sighed, “Your teacher and principal should have done better with controlling the other students. They failed to do their jobs even though we brought it up with them many times before.” He explained.

“So what’s gonna happen now?” Shin’yō questioned.

“We’ve removed you from the school. Since all the other elementary schools close enough for you to attend have similar issues we will continue to have Nedzu tutor you until middle school” Shōta looked back to Shin’yō. “You did good today kid, I will never be upset with you for defending yourself. However, I will be mad at those who hurt you.”

“What will we do for middle school?” Shin’yō chirped.

“Well there is a private school, Somei, it seems to be good with not allowing bullying and is close enough that you can attend. You will have to take a train to school in the morning though. Now let's go get some ice cream, you deserve it after the day you’ve had.” Of course Shin’yō bounced in his seat at the mention of one of his favorite desserts. Shōta just sighed fondly at his son’s hyperness, definitely got that part of Hizashi’s personality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do appreciate comments even if it isn't any sort of critique I enjoy talking to readers. I would like to know what you think of this.


	5. Somei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin’yō starts at Somei and luckily meets a familar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully these time skips aren't too bad. I just want some stuff before UA and to build up on some character with him. Hopefully you like where I went with this.

Shin’yō typically wasn’t a difficult kid, despite how many would think a nearly thirteen year old would be like. Rarely though did he ever seem to cause problems himself. At this moment though he was acting more stubborn than Aizawa had ever been in his teenage years. This was definitely different then how his son would usually act, though he could probably understand given the circumstance. 

Shōta was trying to convince Shin’yō to put on his new school uniform, a task that has been taking about ten minutes now. “Come on Shi, put on your uniform.” 

“Nope. I don’t wanna go to school.” The teen huffed as he smushed his face into his pillow, his mop of black curly hair becoming messier. Shōta just sighed. 

“Listen I know you didn’t have a great experience with going to a school last time, but I want you to at least give Somei a try.” He said, trying to convince Shin’yō that it would all be okay. Shōta knew that Shin’yō didn’t want to deal with the same things that happened at his last school he was at, but he knew that he needed to interact with more than just the UA teachers and Nedzu. 

“I don’t want to go, it will just be the same as before.” Shin’yō’s voice was muffled by the pillow. 

“You can’t know that unless you actually go there.” Shōta reasoned. “Just give it a chance. And I just so happen to know that Tensei’s brother is going to be attending, and he’s even in the same year as you”

“Fine, I guess I’ll give it a chance then.” Shin’yō got up at the mention of his friend and huffed as he grabbed the uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready. Shōta went into the living room to wait for his son to get ready, the clock on the wall said it was 7:10 am. Twenty-five minutes later they were in the car and headed to Somei Private Academy, Shin’yō was resting his head against the passenger side window. 

“Shi, I know you’re probably worried about this but I know you’ll do well here. Just give it a chance and try to get along with the other kids.” Shōta said.

“I know...I just don’t want to deal with people being jerks.” Shin’yō sighed. 

“I don’t think Ten’ya would really allow that.” Shōta stated, the kid certainly stood up for others.

…

Shin’yō walked down the hall to his new classroom, hoping that this school wouldn’t be hell. He had enjoyed the years he had been Nedzu’s pupil and knew that people would probably judge him in a place like this. When he opened the door to the classroom he quickly scanned his eyes around the room to find his friend and was relieved to see a familiar face.

“Thank god you’re here Ten’ya, don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t.” Shin’yō walked over and took the empty seat next to his childhood friend, Īda Ten’ya. 

“Ah Shin’yō! I was getting worried that you wouldn’t make it today, from what I know you’re typically on time, it is nearly 8:40 already” Ten’ya stated as Shin’yō took a notebook out of his backpack. 

“I didn’t really want to come, but I might as well give it a chance.” He huffed, examining the room he saw that everyone here was likely taller than him by half a head or more which he could tell was going to get annoying. Their teacher, Fujisaki-sensei, called the class to attention once the bell rang. 

“Hello class! I hope that we will have a good year here at Somei. First things first, how about we do introductions. State your name, quirk, and something interesting about yourself or something you like” She said as she gestured for a kid in the front row to start. Soon enough they had made their way to Shin’yō and Ten’ya.

“My name is Īda Ten’ya! My quirk is called Engines and I enjoy listening to Present Mic’s radio show!” Shin’yō had to stifle his friend’s somewhat bizarre introduction, he was always so loud. He was a very peculiar character but maybe that’s why they were friends. After Ten’ya introduction Shin’yō stood up to give his. 

“I’m Yamada Shin’yō, my quirk is Telekinesis. I’m training to be a hero.” Shin’yō kept his tone somewhat disinterested. He didn’t know how the class would take his wanting to be a hero, but he would deal with anyone trying to tell him otherwise. 

“You’re tiny though? Heroes are supposed to be big and strong right?” A boy who was sitting two seats behind him asked. Of course Ten’ya would come to his defence.

“Not all heroes are like All Might or Endeavor, there are heroes who are small and use that to their advantage. Being small doesn’t mean they are weak.” Ten’ya explained, his hands making the usual chopping motion he does. 

“Oh...sorry guess I didn’t think about that.” The boy replied sheepishly.

“Yes, you didn’t think. I find that a problem with many. They don’t take the time to think and always jump to the conclusion without thinking of any other possibilities.” Shin’yō said thoughtfully. 

...

That day of classes went by faster than Shin’yō could have imagined. He ate lunch with Ten’ya and actually talked with some of his other classmates. Sure he didn’t think he would really become friends with any of them but they were nice enough. After school Ten’ya decided he wanted to go over to Shin’yō’s place to spend some time together and Shin’yō agreed. 

No one was home when they reached the apartment, which wasn’t too surprising. Both his parents were teachers and pro heroes so they probably were doing that stuff. They had started to talk about what types of training they were doing to prepare for the UA exam. Even though it was a little over two years away it never hurt to prepare early for things like this.

“I heard we’re fighting robots. Typically mental based quirks would be at a disadvantage but since mine is telekinesis I can break them pretty easily.” Shin’yō explained while opening a bag of panda cookies. 

“I shouldn’t have too much trouble as well since my engines would allow me to smash the robots.” Ten’ya nodded. Both of them had already decided that they would not do the recommendation test. Since only four students a year got in through that they had better chances with the normal entrance exam. 

“Besides that would leave room for any non-combative mental quirks to hopefully get in through recommendations, I can’t believe that they haven’t been able to fix the practical entrance exam.” Huffed Shin’yō who stuffed a cookie from the bag into his mouth,

“Why hasn’t it changed? Isn’t Nedzu really intelligent, I’m surprised that it’s still like this.” Ten’ya asked. 

“Well it’s not his fault, it’s the board of governors who oversee the final plans for the examinations. Nedzu has been trying to change it up for years but they won’t budge.” Shin’yō shrugged. “A whole load of shit on the governors part on this but Nedzu will eventually get his way.” 

“Nedzu is kinda scary isn’t he Shin’yō.” Tenya mused.

“Ha! Yeah he can be, but he’s honestly good. He can figure out a solution to almost any problem. I’ll miss being his protege but I guess Somei won’t be that bad if you’re there.” He laughed. 

“At least you won’t have to worry about your teacher taking over the world. One day soon enough Nedzu will be sure to do that.” Ten’ya said with a rather serious expression.

“Well at least I know we’ll be safe, Nedzu likes me and would be willing to let you off since you’re my friend. By the way, forgot to ask how are Tensei and Chizome doing? Haven’t talked to them in a bit.” Shin’yō knew they had been busy recently with taking down corrupt heroes. He knew they couldn’t get all of them but at least they had been helping.

“Both are doing well, they had recently had one agency shut down due to bribery and fraud.” Ten’ya proudly announced his brother and mentor’s achievement.

“Nice to know we have them helping clean up the streets of those rats. Pro heroes Ingenium and Stendhal are certainly changing the public's view of heroes to a degree. Sure you still have some who idolize all heroes but some are starting to call out more corrupt behavior with some of them..” Shin’yō certainly did admire both as hard working and diligent heroes. It was surprising to him to learn that Chizome had nearly dropped out of his hero academy and became against heroics as a whole. Luckily he had met Tensei who had helped him see how the problem lay with the school and got him to transfer to Shiketsu who had far nobler students and staff. 

Shin’yō and Ten’ya talked with each other over what they were expecting for the new year at school. Of course Somei would hopefully leave them more prepared for the written exam UA had, but they both agreed that they would need to study ahead to be sure to do their best. They both knew they had preparations to do, both they were sure they could handle it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Shin’yō and Ten'ya friends because I can and Chizome is not a bad guy in this.


End file.
